


Switched!

by SoulKiller13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: While on a mission to Alderaan Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon gets kidnap by a deranged scientist and uses them for his experiments.
Kudos: 2





	Switched!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter page @soul_killer13

Qui-gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi have flown there ship to Alderaan. They landed the ship outside the outskirts of a nearby city. "Be careful, Obi-wan. Darkness rules this place." Obi-wan merely replied, "Yes, Master." They stepped off the ship and led their way toward the city.

On their way, the two Jedi ran into a group of droids. Qui-gon and Obi-wan activated their lightsabers. Obi-wan jumped in the air landing behind two of the droids and split them driving sparks everywhere. Qui-gon did the same thing and cut the other. droids in half just after Obi-wan dealt with them, he was struck in the back with a tranquillizer. He fell to the ground when Qui-gon noticed his apprentice was hurt. He turns off his lightsaber and Immediately, ran over to help him. Qui-gon had not noticed what happened earlier, but that didn't matter at this point. He knelt down beside Obi-wan when suddenly he was struck himself.

Qui-gon awoke strapped to a table. He looked around and noticed Obi-wan was still unconscious. A tall silhouetted figure appeared in shadow and gave a nod, "Looks like your little friend hasn't woke up yet. I guess the power was set too high. Well, the transformation still will take place." Qui-gon gazed at him confused, "What are you talking about?" The tall man placed a gaze in return, "It is a mind transfer. I decided to test it on you two." Qui-gon turned his head back towards Obi-wan, trying desperately to communicate. Obi-wan awoke. Immediately, he noticed his hands and feet were cuffed down. "Master, what's going on?" Qui-gon didn't answer but gave a sigh. Obi-wan didn't bother to repeat himself. He just laid there waiting for a reply.

The tall man started pushing buttons and pulling levers. "So, I hope you prepared for such a change. It will really be a shock." He pulled a lever and electricity went everywhere. The tall man went to each Jedi testing their brain waves. "Yes! It worked!" he cried. The man walked down the bricked hallway. Qui-gon and Obi-wan woke up. The cuffs were off. They got up. Obi-wan caught his breath, "Master, I'm taller. A lot taller." Qui-gon lifted a brow, "And I'm smaller. That person switched our minds into different bodies." Obi-wan looked down on his body, "So I'm you?" Qui-gon replied, "Basically, Yes." Qui-gon walked over to the controls trying to find reverse control.

"Obi-wan, try to find some reverse lever or button." Obi-wan sighed, "To be honest with you, I kind of like being taller." "Don't push it, Obi-wan." Obi-wan smirked a little, "Sorry." They went on searching for something they could find.

About an hour later, "Still, nothing. Wait, Master look." He pointed at the lever "I suppose it doesn't hurt to try." He went to pull the lever when suddenly droids walked in. Each activating there lightsabers. Obi-wan was quite clumsy. He was used to using himself, not his own Master's body. As for Qui-gon, it was easier for him. He was small like him once before. They, mainly Qui-gon, destroyed all of the droids. "All right, attach this to your right arm." Obi-wan did so and Qui-gon pulled the lever. Electricity went all over the room.

Qui-gon and Obi-wan were back to each other's own selves. Obi-wan unhooked his sabre giving a smile, "I feel much better being me than anyone else. And why didn't you warn me? At least I could have fought it back." Qui-gon gave a simple remark, "You'll understand when you get older." The two Jedi left for town to finish their original mission. "I still have to admit, if I had a chance to get used to your body, it would have been nice." "Well, we both know each of our views." They went off and would soon meet there next match.

But before they go the tall man came back to reveal to be a blue humanoid creature about 6 feet tall wearing white robes. "Hey!" Before he could say anything Obi-wan force pushed him to the walls rendering him unconscious. Just as they are about to leave a small blue humanoid creature with a blaster appeared and marches -wan pulled his lightsaber but Qui-Gon stops him. "I have a solution." He said while glancing at the unconscious man. Just when the small creature was about to blast the two Jedis Qui-Gon grabs it using a force technique renders the victim to sleep.

When the tall man awoke he found being strapped to a table he glances around and saw the small creature trying to break free from his straps yelling alien language while doing it. "What is this? What is the meaning of this" He looked around and saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan with a smirk on their faces. Qui-Gon pulled the lever and electricity went everywhere when it was over the tall man was now speaking in a foreign language and while the small man said "What the!? What happen!? Why do I feel so small!? The tall man has now switched bodies with the small creature. The two Jedis laughed uncontrollably Obi was had his hands clutch Qui-Gon with a hand in his forehead he was also who laughed the most. They ran off but not before destroying the machine with their lightsabers and throws small peice lf the machine into the man's head.

When they got out the both try to catch their breath from laughing. Afterwards Qui-Gon spoke "Ok that was fun, Now let's go to what where actually doing." They then walked off "Master do you think that was necessary to break that machine?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Of coarse, That man could just fix it again, if not then he has to get used to being short" Qui-Gon said as they continued walking.


End file.
